Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, a client computer system might connect to a server in a datacenter to access a service. The service could provide simple or complex functionality, and may be able to communicate with other services in the process while providing the desired functionality. Such services are often referred to as software as a service (SAAS).
Datacenters configured to provide such services often provide a variety of generalized system services, as well as more specific business-specific services. Providing both the generalized services the business-specific services often leads to inefficiencies system-wide.